


Gone too soon

by Rainbowxcondom



Series: Fun with Webcams [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Scent Kink, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 13:18:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowxcondom/pseuds/Rainbowxcondom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John wants a friend to stay the summer with him, seems pretty harmless, right? You are so very wrong. That same friend turns out to be the very same boy that you couldn't get out of your head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone too soon

The air outside was hot and thick with warmth, it was the first day of summer vacation and you were already dreading it. The subdivision that you lived in was full of kids and even though it was only the first day of no school, they were all out in full force. The shouts and screams and wails filled the air and shattered any peace that you may have hoped for. Was it really so much to ask to just be able to smoke your pipe and read the newspaper in silence? As a blood curdling scream pierced through the air, you knew it really was too much to ask. You heave a sigh and close your eyes, trying to find some inner peace at the very least. A breeze rustles the paper in your hand and you lower it.

“Dad!” 

Messily arranged black hair and piercing blue eyes popped into vision. It started you and you could suppress the smile that crept on to your face, your son had become quite a fine prankster over the years. John had been sitting on the floor in front of you, just hiding behind your paper and you were none the wiser until he shouted. As your heart began to slow down and return to normal you start to ask John what he needed, but John started before you, mouth running at a million miles per hour. His sentence was finished in record time and he sat back on his heels, a gigantic toothy grin plastered to his face.

“Want to run that by me again? And how about slower, too.”

“Dad, there’s this boy my age that I met online. He’s probably my best friend.”

“Okay…” You weren’t quite sure where this was going.

“Well he lives in Texas and his bro said, if it was okay with us, that he could come visit for the summer!”

You told him that you would talk about it over dinner and he’d have an answer for said friend by night. You just needed some time to think it over, but you really didn’t see the harm in letting one of John’s friends stay with you for awhile. It was even harder to say no because you really hadn’t seen John that excited in awhile and it seemed like he would be crushed if you told him no. 

As the two of you sat down and ate dinner, you still talked things out with your son. Even though you had already made up your mind to let the boy stay with you for the summer. You had to wait until John was done eating to finally tell him that his friend could come over, if you hadn’t the boy probably would have lost his appetite and jumped from the table then and there to let his friend know. You chuckle a little as John springs from the table and runs upstairs, shouting a ‘thank you!’ before shutting his door. The way John was so happy, there was no way this wasn’t a good idea. Something in the back of your mind told you otherwise, though.

\-----------------------------------------

A few days had passed since John had let his friend know that he could stay for the summer and right now you were trying to usher John into the car. The day before the child could hardly sleep he was so excited and now he was so nervous that he refused to get in the car. There was no way you could go alone, you didn’t know the boy’s name, let alone what he looked like. It took a couple minutes, but you were able to get John into the car without much of a struggle. The car was filled with a horrible silence for the entire drive to the airport, it was almost cute how nervous he was.

You navigated around the airport and waited by the baggage claims, arm around John’s shoulder. Minutes after the first person filed out the door you felt John’s shoulders go rigid under your arm and you tried to find where he was looking. Your eyes wandered over everyone and you caught a glimpse of feathery blonde hair and a flash of red. As the boy made his way out the crowd your heart turned to stone and fell straight on to the floor. No. No, no, no, no. John wiggled out from under your arm and started running right towards the very familiar boy. You watched with your mouth hanging open as John and that boy greet and hug each other. The boy from the webcam. The boy you had masturbated to. The boy that floated through your dreams every now and again. That little voice in your head finally screaming that this was a very bad idea. There was nothing you wanted more than to turn the boy around and put him right back on the airplane to Texas.

This time it was only you that was silent for the entire drive. The boy had introduced himself as ‘Dave’ and the whole time he had been standing in front of you, those faces he had made and everything about that video was all you could think of. The boy had a light southern twang to his words and the more the boy talked the more you could clearly hear the way he would have sounded as he was consumed with lust and passion. The thoughts that wracked your brain the entire way home was beginning to make your body feel hot and it took every horrible thought imaginable to keep yourself from becoming completely aroused.

That was why it was so much hotter today; you had been thrown right into the pits of hell. The first week was the hardest to act normal around the boy and it took a lot of work, but you could now be in the same room with him for a good few hours. Every night that you took a shower, you just felt so dirty. This was a crime, that boy was John’s age, was John’s friend, and you still couldn’t suppress the desire you felt for the boy. You tossed and turned every night, the guilt eating away at you. 

\-----------------------------------------

After the first month and a half passed, Dave seemed like a son to you. It was strange when you still had thoughts about him, but those thoughts were now few and far between. John had convinced Dave to stop calling you ‘Mr. Egbert.’ and just started calling you ‘Dad’. The first time you heard it fall from his lips you almost lost it, those feelings flooding back in to you. It no longer had that effect on you and you were thankful that things were finally starting to feel normal again. It was like everything was calming down and evening back out. That was until the very last day Dave was staying with you. 

It was late and the boys had retired to bed because they all had to be up to take Dave to the airport in the morning. You stayed up later than them, flipping through the channels on the television until finding something interesting on the History channel. It was about an hour and a half after John and Dave had gone to sleep that you decided it was a good time to turn in as well. The bathroom light was on and as you walked past the door you swore you heard a muffled sound that sounded like crying. Being the concerned father that you were, you wiggle the door nob, 

“Everything alright?” 

The door was unlocked and when there was no answer you hesitantly push the door open. Your world came crashing down around you when the image before you finally processed through your brain. Dave was standing, leaning against the bathroom counter, pants around his ankles and his fingers wrapped around his cock. His sunglasses were off and the way his half lidded crimson eyes locked on to you made you feel light headed. Then you noticed it. You saw that Dave had one of your shirts crumpled into his hand and pressed against his face. When it sunk in that Dave was masturbating to you, all your resolve crumbled. Wait a minute…was he wearing your hat, too? This scene felt like it had fallen directly out of one of your dreams.

It was like everything was in slow motion as he dropped the shirt and stumbled over to you and grabbed your tie, pulling you down and pressing your lips together. You immediately wrap your arms around him, letting your fingers trace up his slender sides, feeling the ridge of his collarbone, running fingertips up his neck, and then taking his face in your hands as you deepen the kiss. You slide your tongue into his mouth and he moans into your mouth as his tongue works against yours. As you pull away from him you leave a tiny kiss on his lips, his panting hot against you. He cranes his neck and looks up at you, the tiniest of smiles on his face, and then drops to his knees with a thud. 

Your mind reels as his fingers calmly undo the button and zipper on your slacks. He reaches into your underwear and pulls out your hardening cock as if he’s done this a hundred times. Then you think of that video, he might have done this a hundred times, and that makes you a little jealous on the inside. He places tiny kisses up you shaft and when he gets to the tip his tongue darts out from behind his lips and traces across the slit, licking away at the drop of precum that had gathered. You moan and buck your hips forward, wanting more of his tongue--his mouth. He gets your hint and takes the head into his mouth, circling his tongue around the sides and under the ridge. The heat and pressure that surrounded you was overwhelming and you tangle your hands into that soft blonde hair of his, pulling lightly. Then just like that video, he began lowering his head, taking you in more until you feel yourself hit the back of his throat. He gags around you and you want to pull out a little, give him some room to breathe, to be comfortable, to enjoy himself as much as you were enjoying this. He does the exact opposite of pull away. Instead you watch as he relaxes himself and continues to take you into his mouth until his nose was pressed against your body. 

The feeling of his throat constricting around you was amazing and you needed more of it. You untangle your fingers from his hair and hold his head still as you start moving your hips, pulling out a little and then thrusting all the way back in to his mouth. Your eyes almost roll into the back of your head as you fuck his mouth, the vibrations of his moans ricocheting up your spine. You watch for any signs of discomfort, but there aren’t any. Dave opens his eyes and looks up at you as you push into him and his moans. If you don’t pull away from him now, you know you’re not going to last much longer. You slowly pull out of his mouth and he gags once more, panting and drooling as you help pull him off the floor and pick him up into your arms.

Dave wraps his arms and legs around you as you push his back into the wall for a little more support. You hold onto him, making sure you have him and that he won’t fall, the tip of your cock sliding against his ass and he leans in closer to you and moans. 

“Go on, fuck me, _daddy_.”

A visible shiver runs through your body and you thrust deep inside him, his fingers scratching into your back and you feel him grip your shirt in his fists. It felt amazing being in his mouth, but this new feeling was one of the best things you had ever felt. It was tighter and hotter than his mouth and you could feel his muscles twitching and tightening around you. The both of you regain your breath and you start. You pull out until you were about to come out entirely and then you ram back inside of him, sliding him up and down the wall with each of your thrusts. You watch as those stunning red eyes start to roll back into his head before he screws his eyes shut tightly, tears being pushed out and rolling down his freckled cheeks.

You start to lose your grip on him and have to move him slightly, gripping and spreading his ass open further for you. This time as you slam back into him he screams into your shirt and you don’t know what you just did, but you make sure that you keep doing it. As you keep hitting that spot inside of him, driving him mad with heat, lets go of your back to reach between his legs and begins pumping himself to match your thrusts. His screams turn into muffled sobs as you feel him tighten around you and feel the warmth of his come coat the front of your shirt. He goes limp in your arms and it only takes you a few more thrusts into him before you reach your own climax, your legs buckling as you come deep inside of him, wrenching one more hoarse whimper out of him. You hear your liquids dripping out of him and hitting the bathroom tile as you pull out of him. 

There’s no way you’re going to make him get dressed and then go sleep in John’s room after what you had just done with him. You tip toe out of the bathroom and into your room, Dave slumped into you and trying to catch his breath, and you set him down on your bed. You sit on the edge of your bed, setting your alarm so that you can wake the two of you before John in the morning. Then you crawl under the covers and fall asleep with a smile on your face as Dave snuggles up against you.

\-----------------------------------------

The entire morning and the entire time at the airport Dave kept complaining about how sore he was and John would just laugh at him and was blissfully ignorant to the situation, thankfully enough. The boys said their goodbyes and you were actually surprised that John wasn’t crying. Dave walked over to you and wrapped his arms around you, squeezing you tightly and you returned his hug, not wanting to lose him just yet. Even though you had done what you had with him, you still felt like you were losing your own son and it stung deep as you watched him make his way through security and disappear into the airport. Once Dave was out of sight, John let his guard down a little bit and you could tell he was really upset about seeing his friend leave. You wrap your arm around his shoulder and walk back to the car with him, promising him his favorites for dinner and telling him he could choose dessert for the whole week.

Half way home you feel your phone vibrate in your pocket and you make it a priority to read the message at the next stop light. 

**TG:** i made a pesterchum for you last night  
 **TG:** i figured youd be missing me already

You smile at the screen and the light turns green.

**TG:** youre a fucking beast  
 **TG:** don’t think ill be walking straight for a week  
 **TG:** see you on video chat later  
 **TG:** “daddy”

His messages stop you in your tracks and only the cars honking behind you snap you back to reality. Maybe Dave could stay with them again next summer.


End file.
